


i wanna feel you from the inside

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: (a v self-indulgent fic), (harry in panties bc why not), (i'm so very sorry), (it's v light), (needy harry), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Matty, I'm wearing stockings and knickers and—"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Matty's breath caught in his throat but he found a way to cut Harry off. "Show me."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or: the one where Matty catches Harry in panties and stockings and really likes it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this for Kate because I'm an awful person. This is so horribly self-indulgent and I am so, so sorry. I just. I don't even have any words because I am just so, so sorry. Please forgive me. Kate, I hope you like this? I'm actually kinda proud of it... ~Much love~
> 
> As always: hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, and you're wonderful.
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum !

"Haz, have you seen my black jumper?"

Harry froze in the bathroom when he heard Matty's voice. He had been positive that Matty had already left, was long gone, which was the only reason why Harry was even in the bathroom with Matty's jumper stretched across his shoulders, barley covering his hips and ending just over his thighs. He heard Matty yell for him again, and all the blood rushed to his cheeks as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his tousled curls, Matty's jumper where peaks of soft, pale skin were visible through parts of the fabric, and the black lace thigh-highs, the little garter he had bought as a _joke_ before he realized how he _felt_ when he wore it. Harry could feel his hands shaking as he smoothed them over the top of his thighs, pulling the jumper up to inspect the black lace knickers that he wore beneath, and he jumped when Matty knocked on the door.

"Babe, have you seen my jumper? The lads and I are going to supper and it's a bit chilly out," Matty said.

Harry could easily hear the pout in his voice. "No, I—I haven't seen it," Harry told him through the door, wincing at the lie. Really he just wanted Matty to leave so he could get off in shame and silence, but he doubted Matty was going to leave without his jumper.

"Y'alright, babe? You sick?" Matty asked, rapping his knuckles against the door to the bathroom.

Harry shook his head, even though Matty couldn't see. "No, I'm not sick..."

Matty jiggled the door handle before opening it slowly. "Then why..." He trailed off a Harry took a step back, cheeks flushed and looking at the ground, and Matty swallowed. "You, um—"

"I can ex—"

"You could've just told me you were wearing it," Matty told him, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, and this—this was _new._ He never thought—He didn't— _Fuck._ He could tell Harry was scared or nervous and he reached out to lace their fingers together. "C'mon, you can help me pick something else out."

Harry allowed Matty to drag him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where he leaned against the dresser while Matty, shirtless and smiling, shifted through the closet. "Are we gonna... Do you wanna, like...talk...?"

"About what?" Matty asked, sending him a glance over his shoulder.

Harry looked down at this legs, encased in the black stockings, and ran his fingertips over the lace at the top, willing himself not to shudder as he brushed over the thin little straps that held them up, hooked to his knickers. "About how I'm a freak," Harry whispered, not meeting Matty's eyes.

Matty was silent for a moment before slamming the door to the closet shut and walking over to Harry. He reached out and trailed his knuckles over Harry's cheek and smiled softly. "No, because you're not a freak."

"Matty, I'm wearing stockings and knickers and—"

Matty's breath caught in his throat but he found a way to cut Harry off. "Show me."

"Wha—"

"Show me," he repeated, his voice rough and low. He rested his hands on either side of the dresser, caging Harry in, and just _stared._

Harry nodded and lifted up the hem of Matty's jumper, cheeks still flushed, until it was bunched over his waist, the black lace knickers on full display.

"Fuck," Matty breathed out, dropping to his knees in front of Harry. He reached for Harry's thighs, sliding his thumb across the lace of the garter, slipping under it to press against the soft skin of Harry's thigh, and he didn't miss the way Harry's breathing hitched.

"Matty—" he whispered, feeling his cock stir beneath the fabric just from Matty's fingers.

"You're so goddamn pretty, babe," Matty said softly, pressing his lips against the inside of Harry's thigh. And he fucking _was,_ and Matty didn't even know or care _why_ Harry wore it, didn't really matter, but all Matty could think about was having his boy sprawled out beneath him, begging and whimpering and— He stood up slowly and dug his mobile out of his pocket, thumbing a message to George about missing dinner, and he tossed his mobile aside.

"Matty—"

"You got any plans tonight?" Matty asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Good," Matty decided, sliding his hands to the back of Harry's thighs and lifting him up, setting him on the edge of the dresser. He pushed Harry’s legs apart and stood between them, grinding a little against him. "What were you gonna do if I wasn't here, if I went to supper?" he asked, trailing his lips across the side of Harry's neck.

Harry reached out for Matty's shoulders, gripping them tightly as the zip of Matty's jeans brushed over his sensitive cock. "Matty—"

"Tell me."

With a whine, Harry nodded. "I was gonna—gonna get off," he whispered.

Matty laughed against the side of his neck. "No shit, babe. Tell me _how._ "

"I—I was gonna...finger myself, maybe...use my vibrator," he told him, cheeks flushing.

Matty bit down on the soft skin of his neck. "Would you be wearing this?" he asked, siding his fingertips across the delicate lace of the stockings, up Harry's thigh until he reached the hem of his knickers, slipping underneath but not quite touching his cock.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you be thinking of me?"

"Yeah," Harry choked out again with another nod, whimpering as he felt two of Matty's fingers slide against the side of his cock, hard as a rock beneath his knickers.

"Wanna know what I'm thinkin about?" Matty asked as he pulled away, creating a small distance between them that had Harry leaning forward.

"Yes, yes," Harry nodded.

"Thinking about you riding me, your pretty little thighs all spread and open for me," he told him, fingers slipping out of his knickers and trailing down to the top of his stockings. "Thinking about how this lace will feel as you ride my face before you take my cock like you were made for it."

Harry whimpered and nodded. "Yeah—Yeah, I want that, Matty, please."

"Good," Matty decided, fitting his fingers around Harry's thighs and leaning in to kiss him. Harry instantly moaned against his mouth, fingers digging into Matty's shoulders as they kissed. Matty had always loved Harry's lips, had spent hours upon hours touching and licking and biting at them over the years, and he was still in awe of the way Harry completely melted against him, jaw going slack and _letting_ Matty do whatever he wanted. Harry shook against him as their tongues slid together, and Matty nipped at Harry's full bottom lip before pulling away.

Harry's cheeks were flushed and pink, his eyes a little glassy as Matty's fingers rubbed over the lace design on his stockings. "Matty," he whispered, breath catching in he throat as Matty kissed along the line of his neck.

Matty didn't respond, he just hooked his hands around the back of Harry's thighs and lifted him off of the dresser. He walked both of them backwards easily until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress; he sad down, pulling Harry on top of his lap, sucking a dark mark onto the side of his neck that he _knew_ Harry was going to have to hide, knew it would be on display and he could easily get papped on his way to rehearsals, but he didn't _care._ The small gesture was enough to satisfy some sort of primal need inside Matty to mark Harry, to have everyone know that Harry was taken—not necessarily by _him,_ they weren't allowed _that_ yet, but—it was _enough._

Harry whimpered as he felt Matty's teeth along the soft skin of his neck, could feel his cock getting fat beneath the lace of his knickers, and he wanted more, needed it. "Matty—Please—" he begged, grinding down a little against Matty's lap, desperate for any sort of friction.

Matty spread his hands along the back of Harry's thighs, pulling him closer until their hips were flush together. "Want me to fuck you with this jumper on, babe? Since you love it so much," he asked with a small grin, sliding his hands underneath the hem of his jumper. Harry squirmed as Matty's fingers trailed up his sides, pulling the jumper up with him until it was hooked beneath Harry's armpits, stopping long enough to twist and pull at his nipples; Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shuddering little breath. "No, you want it off, don't you? Want me to see your pretty little knickers, want me to play with your nipples until they hurt, yeah?"

Harry nodded, trying to even out his breathing as Matty grinned at him, his fingers rolling one of Harry's nipples until it was a little red, a little puffy, before he leaned into to nip at it, sucking the tight little bud into his mouth and causing Harry to cry out. "Please," he whispered, grinding down against Matty, feeling him hard against his thigh, and he wanted to get his mouth on him, wanted to make Matty feel good, so good.

Matty pulled away and tugged the jumper over Harry's head, tossing it aside. "Fuck," he breathed out, eyes landing on Harry's hard cock, the tip red and leaking and peeking out from the hem of his knickers. "Love how little it takes to get you hard, babe," he told him, running the palm of his hand down Harry's front to briefly touch his cock, causing Harry's hips to jerk up.

Harry fisted his fingers in Matty’s hair, tugging at the dark strands as Matty’s lips closed around his nipple again, alternating between biting and licking so quickly that Harry felt breathless. He barely noticed when Matty’s fingers slipped down the back of his panties, tracing the curve of his arse and petting over his hole. Matty sucked Harry’s nipple into his mouth at the same time he pressed his thumb into his hole causing Harry to cry out, grinding his hips down and trying to hold Matty’s head in place. Harry pressed his face into the side of Matty’s neck, panting into his ear, a mixture of audible gasps and ramblings of _Matty, please, fuck me, wanna feel you, c’mon, just fuck me—please._

Matty laughed, the sound sending a fantastic shivering sensation down Harry’s spine, causing his back to arch just a little bit more. He pulled back with a grin, rubbing his thumb across Harry’s hole, the soft skin between his balls and his opening, feeling Harry’s fingers dig into his scalp. “C’mon, pretty, stand up real quick,” he urged, sliding his hand out of Harry’s knickers to swat playfully at his bum.

With a whine, Harry stood up on shaky legs, hands slipping from Matty’s hair and down his shoulders. He took a step back when Matty stood, watched as his boyfriend pushed his skinny jeans and pants down his legs, kicking them aside, before dropping to his knees. Matty pressed his lips against the front of Harry’s knickers, sliding his tongue along the outline of his cock. Harry shivered as Matty hooked his thumbs underneath the fabric of his knickers, slowly pulling them down over the curve of his arse; his prick sprang free, slapping across the planes of his abdomen, and Matty leaned in, tracing his tongue across the thick vein on the underside of his cock. “ _Matty,_ ” he whimpered, nails digging into Matty’s shoulders as he tipped his head back, pathetically attempting to bite back a moan. 

“So pretty,” Matty whispered, sliding his tongue across the head of Harry’s cock, moaning lowly as he sucked him into his mouth briefly before pulling back, Harry’s cock smearing precome across Matty’s cheek. He grinned up at Harry unhooked the stockings from his knickers, sliding them down his pale thighs, overtop of the stockings until the fabric was bunched up around his ankles. Matty stood and grabbed Harry’s hands, holding them as Harry stepped out of knickers and into Matty’s arms. “Yeah?” he asked with a nod, turning towards the bed.

Harry flushed and nodded, dropping Matty’s hand and reaching for the hem of his stockings, but Matty slapped his hand away.

“Leave ‘em on,” Matty instructed, tracing his fingertips across the top of Harry’s thigh, pulling at the lace and letting it go to hear the elastic snap back across Harry’s smooth skin, a small hiss escaping Harry’s lips. Matty leaned in and pressed their lips together quickly, licking into Harry’s mouth, cupping his cheeks in his hands. By the time he pulled away, Harry was flushed again, eyes a little glassy and half-lidded, panting against Matty’s mouth. Matty didn’t say anything; rather he stepped back towards the bed, lounging back against the pillows before motioning for Harry to join him. 

And Harry wasn’t exactly shy, climbed onto the bed without a moment of hesitation, straddling Matty’s hips and pressing down into him. Matty’s eyes fluttered shut briefly before he forced them open, reaching for Harry’s hips and sliding his warm hands across the broad expanse of skin. Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, scratching his nails down the front of Matty’s chest, rocking against him.

“C’mere, babe,” Matty encouraged, patting at his chest.

“Matty—“ Harry pouted, pausing, barely meeting Matty’s eyes.

Matty grinned, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Don’t be shy.”

“I’m not _shy,_ ” Harry insisted, “I just—“

“C’mere,” Matty insisted. “Wanna make daddy happy, yeah?” he asked with a grin, snuggling back against the pillows and waiting. He didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it kind of did, and Harry’s reaction was more than just _interesting._

Harry’s flush deepened, his fingers digging into Matty’s chest again, and he nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

“Then _c’mere,_ babe.”

“Okay, daddy,” Harry breathed out, crawling up the length of Matty’s body. 

Matty reached for his legs and situated him, getting Harry right where he wanted him; Harry’s legs were on either side of his head, and he could feel Harry’s thighs shaking above him. Matty slid his hands across Harry’s thighs, feeling the lace of his stockings brush across his cheeks, and he tugged Harry down, nuzzling the soft skin behind his balls. He heard Harry whimper as he darted his tongue out, tracing over Harry’s skin. 

Harry’s thighs quivered as he knelt over top of Matty. “Matty, you’re sure—“  
‘re  
“Very sure,” Matty interrupted, pressing an open-mouth kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Wank yourself, yeah? But don’t come ‘til I say you can.”

Harry breathed out a yes, slowly wrapping his hand around himself, and it was _so good,_ probably because he knew he wasn’t allowed to come yet. And he fisted himself slowly, feeling Matty’s lips along the inside of his thigh, his nose pressing against the lace garter, before he felt his tongue trail across his hole. A choked off sound escaped his lips and he reached out to grab the headboard, his thighs shaking as he felt Matty’s nose press against him. 

Matty slid his hands around to cup Harry’s bum, pulling him down even more as his raised his chin, pressing his tongue against his rim. He could hear Harry’s choked off sobs, little whimpers, as he worked his tongue inside of him. And the angle was awful; his neck was straining and his chin was covered in spit as he ate Harry out, tongue darting across him slowly as he bit and sucked at his hole. 

But Harry was grinding down against him a little, and Matty wanted him to do it _more,_ wanted to see Harry so wrecked that he couldn’t stop himself from riding Matty’s face. The lace of Harry’s garters scratched against Matty’s skin, and he knew his cheeks were probably bright red, but he didn’t _care._ Matty tilted his head back a little further, nosing at Harry’s balls as he nipped at his skin. His hands slowly pulled Harry’s cheeks apart and he just _went for it,_ sloppily kissing and sucking at Harry’s rim until all he could hear was Harry begging and panting above him, a string of _Matty, fuck me, c’mon, fuck me, please_ leaving his lips. Matty slid his tongue back into Harry’s hole, started fucking him best he could, as his hand fumbled for the half-empty bottle of lube stuffed under their pillows. 

Harry cried out when he felt Matty’s fingertips trace across his crack, petting at his rim, pulling his cheeks apart so Matty could get his tongue in further. Harry let go of the headboard in lieu of fisting his fingers tightly in Matty’s hair, spreading his thighs a little bit more as best as he could; Matty sucked at his hole and Harry’s hand stilled on his cock, gripping the base tightly he didn’t come, and he arched his back, pushing down against him, vaguely aware that he could’ve potentially been smothering Matty but it felt too good to care. “C’mon, Matty, put it in me, _fuck,_ ” Harry whined, rocking his hips downward. He felt the tip of one of Matty’s fingers slide in before leaving entirely, his tongue laving over his hole, and Harry could’ve _cried_ with how much he wanted it. Without warning, Matty slid two fingers deep inside of Harry, crooking them instantly and Harry shuddered, his thighs quivering. 

Matty moved his lips back to the inside of Harry’s thigh, kissing around the lace of the garter as he fingered Harry. He fell into a rhythm easily, knowing Harry’s body better than he knew his own, crooking and twisting his fingers and brushing across his prostate until Harry was whimpering, _fuck, daddy, yes_ above him. Matty bit at Harry’s pale skin, sucking a small bruise into the inside of his thigh, before pulling away and patting at his bum. “C’mon, babe, want you to ride me,” he told him. 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod, letting Matty help him scoot down his body; his legs were shaking and he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t focus, he just _wanted._ Harry stilled as he felt the head of Matty’s cock slide between his cheeks, his eyes slipping shut, and he felt grounded. Matty’s hands slid over his thighs, brushing over his cock, before finding their way back to Harry’s arse. Harry reached back and wrapped his fingers around Matty’s cock, hearing his boyfriend let out a quiet moan, and he shifted backwards until the head of his cock was nestled between his cheeks, catching on his rim before sinking down slowly. 

Matty watched as Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he took Matty’s cock, lips twitching into a sort-of half-smile as his body stretched to fit Matty’s length. Matty always found Harry beautiful, ridiculously so, but it was just _different_ when he watched his boy take his cock, cheeks flush and lips bitten red, and Matty wanted to take a picture or _something_ just so he could see it whenever he wanted, whenever they were separated for long periods of time because of tour and management and promotions and the rest of the bullshit in their lives. He watched as Harry didn’t even give his body time to adjust before he was rising up on his knees and slamming himself back down. Normally Matty would’ve reached for his hips, slowed him down a little bit, draw it out until Harry was writing and panting and a total _mess,_ but he figured he had teased him enough earlier. 

Harry planted his hands on Matty’s abdomen as he rode him faster, chasing his own orgasm, rocking his hips and grinding down against his boyfriend. Matty’s cock pushed against the little bundle of nerves, small moans leaving Harry’s lips, and he went to wrap a hand around himself but Matty pushed him away.

“Not yet,” Matty grunted, grabbing Harry’s thighs and pushing them apart a little bit more. He planted his feet flat on the bed and fucked up into Harry, causing his boy to cry out, his curls falling into his eyes. Matty watched as Harry rode him, thighs flexing, cock bouncing up against his stomach as he tried to take in _more,_ and it took all of Matty’s self-control to grab Harry’s hips and force him to slow down before stopping entirely. Harry whined and Matty swatted at his hip. “C’mon, turn around, wanna watch you take it.”

Harry whimpered but did as Matty told him, whining as he climbed off of him, at the feeling of being empty. He turned around, still straddling Matty’s slim hips; he felt Matty’s hands slide over the curve of his arse, pulling his cheeks apart, and he instantly pushed back, body aching to feel Matty inside of him again. He sucked in a deep breath as Matty pushed back inside of him, feeling his heart-rate speed up a little bit more, as Matty held his hips in place and fucked into him. 

Matty watched the way Harry’s body easily opened up for him, and he trailed his fingers down the back of his thighs to rub over the delicate nylon of the stockings. Harry whimpered as Matty’s fingers slipped under the lace, his cock pulsing inside of his shaking body, and Matty wanted to _ruin_ him. Matty reached for Harry’s wrists as he went to touch him self, pulling them behind his back; Harry’s back arched as Matty held his wrists there, pinned at the small of his back. Matty let himself go a little bit, fucking into Harry quickly, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Harry’s eyes slipped shut and he surrendered himself entirely to Matty, letting his boyfriend use him however he pleased. His cock was flushed red and full, the tip leaking and smearing precome across his abdomen, and he didn’t even care because Matty felt _so good_ inside of him, and he didn’t want it to end. He felt Matty’s chest flush against his back, his cock pounding into his prostate, and Harry couldn’t even speak; he let his head fall back against Matty’s shoulder, shivering as he whimpered out a pathetically quiet, _daddy, please—_

Matty gasped and bit down on Harry’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist until they were both on their knees. He pushed Harry down, one hand between his shoulder blades, and he grabbed his hips, thrusting quicker into him as Harry whimpered and moaned beneath him. “Fuck, y’feel—so good, babe, _fuck,_ ” he grunted out, reaching up to push his hair out of his face.

“Matty—“ Harry cried out, head falling onto the mattress, and he was _so close_ but he couldn’t come yet, Matty hadn’t given him permission, and he wanted to be good. 

“Almost, babe,” Matty panted, fucking into him a few more times before he came with a groan, hips stuttering slightly. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled out of Harry, watching as his spunk dribbled down the back of Harry’s thighs, staining the lace. Before he could stop himself, he trailed his fingers across the back of Harry’s thighs, catching his spunk, and sliding his fingers back into his wet, pink hole.

Harry’s back arched and he instinctively pushed his hips back; he could vaguely hear the wet sounds of Matty fucking back into him, and he didn’t _care,_ he just wanted to come. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned out, fingers tightening in the sheets as he dropped his forehead to the mattress. 

Matty added a third finger and leaned down, tracing his tongue across Harry’s stretched hole, sucking at his rim. He could feel Harry’s thighs shaking, could hear his uneven breathing, and he trailed a hand around to brush across his cock. “Come for me, babe,” Matty instructed, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s hole with his fingers as he felt his boy’s body shake and quiver with his release. Matty grabbed his hips, holding him in place as he laved his tongue across his hole until he was clean, before gently lowering him to the bed. Matty slowly turned him over, taking in Harry’s tear-stained eyes and red cheeks, a sleepy, sated smile on his pretty face. “How do ya feel?”

“Perfect,” Harry admitted with a smile, his limbs sprawled out and boneless as Matty draped himself across his chest. 

Matty slid his fingers through the spunk on Harry’s belly, smiling when he practically heard Harry purr and curl closer to him. He let Harry breathe for a minute before trailing his fingers down his hips and towards the lace of the garter, snapping it against his skin and causing Harry to hiss. “So… How many pairs of these do you have?”

Harry giggled, reaching up to rub at his eyes with the back of his hands. “A few.”

Matty pursed his lips and nodded. “You’ll have to model them for me, yeah? I quite like how they make your legs look.”

Harry flushed a little bit more, though it wasn’t really obvious with how red his cheeks already were. “You don’t think…it’s weird?”

“Not at all,” Matty insisted, leaning down to kiss Harry’s thigh. His cheek brushed across Harry’s softening length, causing the boy to squirm. Matty laughed as Harry reached for his hair, pulling him up for a kiss. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
